Vampire jealousy
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: Sarah gets a tad bit jealous when Ethan takes a liking to the new girl, Kate. The worst part, Kate is a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I love the series and decided to do a fanfic of MBAV. I love the idea of Ethan making Sara jealous! (Obviously) One flamer wrote about my description skills (even though I won first place in an essay contest in state -_-) so I'll try to make it more detailed. Oh and the things by the line breaks are supposed to be vampire teeth.**

**Me: I'm so ready for this!**

**Ethan: so, will I get Sara? **

**Me: ….if I feel like it.**

**Let the story….BEGIN *disappears in plume of smoke***

Third Person POV:

Two young vampires were currently sitting in our favorite seer's room. The room itself; was dark, with the curtains pulled down, so the vampires wouldn't completely fry themselves. The thought on the brunette vampire, Sara's, mind was whether or not she could trick her blonde friend, Erica into leaving the room so she could be alone with Ethan, our before mentioned seer. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two as they debated fiercely with one another over a Star Wars episode. Erica had given up trying to remain "cool" while with her real friends. Sara was about to interrupt the two (she thought that Erica was getting a bit _close_ to Ethan), when Ethan gave up trying to win the debate. Erica new how Sara felt about Ethan, and was sworn to secrecy by Sara about it, but knew she would threaten to let the secret fall from her lips if Sara upset her (which rarely ever happened). Erica knew that Ethan returned Sara's feelings toward him, but decided to stay out of the whole situation; that is, besides helping Sara beat the crap out of anyone who got too close to Ethan. But what Erica thought she knew would all be changed the next day, after her and Sara left to return to their own homes….

VUUUUV Line Break VUUUUV

Ethan's POV:

School had started off pretty good; girls actually….talked to me. Usually they just completely ignore me like I'm some disease that they might catch. I had asked Benny if he had had something to do with it but he denied it. I had touched his arm to be sure (after he uses magic, I can touch him and have a vision of what happened) but nothing happened. I was on my way to my third hour Biology class with Benny when a new girl walked up to us.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Algebra 2 room is?"

"Sure, it's right next to my class." I said.

"Thank you _**so**_ much! I can't find any of my classes."

"Let me see your schedule."

After looking over it I realized that we had only two classes different, Biology and Algebra 2. I had biology third hour while she had it last hour, and vise-versa for Algebra 2. I had showed her her room and then said "We have the same classes except for this and last hour. If you want, I can show you the rest of your classes." "Oh my gosh yes! Thank you!" she replied, and we exchanged names. Her name was Kate. I've always liked that name. I walked into biology across the hall and Benny ran up to me. "DUDE! She was totally into you!"

"Really? You think so?" I started wondering about it.

"YES! I mean she looked straight at you, and didn't even acknowledge me. You should totally—" he was cut off by Erica, "Lure her to your house so I can eat her!" we looked at her like she was crazy. She furrowed her brows in a confused expression. "We're not on the same page here are we?" "NO!" Was my and Benny's exasperated reply. I noticed Sara with a blank look on her face. "Are you okay?" I asked, walking over and raising an eyebrow. "Yeah" "Are you sur—" "YES!" she interrupted. The bell rang and we all rushed to our seats. I was vaguely aware that Sara didn't talk to me all hour. I simply dismissed the thought as vampire hungers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara's POV:

_**Are you serious?**_ This was the thought running through my head for the rest of the day. I knew who Benny and Ethan were talking about. I could smell her essence from china! She was a werewolf! And the bad thing is; she was beautiful! Blonde hair, blue eyes with the tiniest hint of green around the pupils, maybe 6 inches taller than me. That put the top of her head met Ethan's eyes. That is PERFECT kissing height! I would have to stand on my toes and Ethan would still have to crane his neck until he was almost looking completely downwards to kiss me. That one thought led me into my own little world. Me, kissing Ethan. It wasn't until I saw Erica's pale hand waving frantically in front of my face did I emerge from my own little safe haven. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yep. You get the same look on your face every time; although, he can't ever see that for some reason."

"What am I going to do Erica? I can tell he's already starting to like her! He's been out of it all day!"

"Eat her?"

I glared at her and said, "I need a _**real **_solution! Not a _**vampire **_solution!"

She shrugged. "Well, I don't know. That was my only plan! Wait, aren't you still babysitting Jane this Friday?"

"Um, yeah. I always do. Why?"

"Well, and don't freak out or anything but, I overheard him and Kate talking right after class while you were took a visit to Ethantopia and he invited her over to help her study. If I know a girl who looks like that, and I do, then that means that she is definitely going to _**study **_alright. And they'll probably study French class on how to roll their tongues. But; seeing as you're going to be there, you can completely destroy their moment before it even happens."

"ERICA! You're a GENIUS!"

And with that we made our way to the cafeteria.

**Me: Well, there it is!**

**Sara: Why am I the jealous one here?**

**Me: Because you're hot and popular whereas Ethan is kind of a dork. So you have the upper hand, but now; he does.**

**Benny: what about me?**

**Me & Sara: *does double take* when did you even get here? **

**Benny: just now but I can tell I'm not wanted, apparently in the entire fic. -_-**

**Me: *sigh* wait I could probably hook you up with Erica cause I think that it'd be a cute couple. But I need an OC for Rory. *Turns to audience* O_O maybe you can help me! Here's what I need**

**Eye color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Supernatural talent:**

**The winner will be mentioned in my next chapter and will get THIS(: :) A VIRTUAL COOKIE! the smiley faces are cool aren't they? oops wrong one **


	2. Summer Romance

**Well, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, I just posted this yesterday and didn't think it would get **_**ANY **_**for at least a couple of days. I really like Etharah so I'm going to try to update every day, but I don't know if I'll be able to with school projects -_- hate them! **

**1234breez: thanks for your OC! Here's your virtual cookie (: :) :)**

**And to TeamEthanMorgan, thank you for telling me I saw that detail when I picked the characters to create the story but didn't bother to go back and change it, but I spelled it right in this chapter. And also, I've read a lot of your stories and you're an amazing writer! My favorite is "A Different Story" :)**

**I just realized the smiley faces didn't show up so now people are probably like O_O lolwut? Oh well, I'm not fixing it now so…yeah.**

**Sarah's POV:**

The first thing I noticed when I sat down at the lunch table is that our group was lacking a certain seer. "Benny, where's Ethan" Erica had voiced my question. He scrunched his eyebrows and replied, "He stayed back in Biology to work on extra credit, Mrs. Knight said if he did, he wouldn't have to take the test tomorrow." "I'll go check on him" I said and left before anyone could object. As I was walking to the biology lab, I was counting my steps. I couldn't use my vampire speed to get there seeing as the school had cameras and I wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse as to why one minute, there's nothing but empty space and the next, I'm opening the door to the lab. But it didn't matter because it only took my fifty-seven and one-third steps. Wow, Ethan must be rubbing off on me. I tried to open the door and it was locked. "Ethan, it's me, let me in please." I heard footsteps and the door knob started to wiggle until the door swung open. "Why do you have the door locked?" "Jocks" was his monotone reply. "Oh. So what are working on?" "You probably wouldn't understand a word I would say as soon as I got into the molecular complexity department. Long story short, I'm making a log on how different frog toxins affect different types of species." This kind of offended me; he was indirectly calling me stupid. _**He didn't mean to though! **_ The nice part of my brain (or Ethantopia, as Erica calls it) noted. "Oh."

**Ethan's POV:**

From the time I heard Sarah's voice on the other side of the door, I felt…angry. I don't know why though. I hadn't felt that since I turned into a werewolf. I'm sure it's nothing though; probably just a bad feeling or something. I continued to work on my research while she just sat there and watched. I was humming along with "_Somebody that I used to know"_. "Really? Somebody that I used to know? Come on Ethan." She said with a smile. I grinned in response. "Yeah, it kind of describes a situation I had last summer so I've been kinda hooked on the song." I looked up at her expression: her eyebrows were furrowed like she was thinking about something intently. "Who?! I don't remember ever seeing you with someone."

"Sarah, you don't remember seeing _me _at all. Remember? I was the invisible one?"

"I noticed you! You always had those good grades and awards for essays and all of that smart nerdy stuff."

"Thanks! Nice to know that my identifier is that guy that got nerdy awards." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, you know I didn't mean it like that. But seriously, who was it because I really _don't _remember seeing you at all last summer."

"I spent my summer at California. Really hard to get into the states, hated the process and the security and the—"

"UGH! I didn't need a life story, I asked who she was." At this she had a suggestive grin on her face.

"Christina. She was amazing. Long red hair, blue eyes, calm smooth voice that could make you forget all about the bad people in the world, all the people that messed with me. She…she seemed to almost literally sparkle."

Sarah POV:

I walked out of the room after the bell rang with tears in my eyes. The way he looked when he described her like…like you couldn't get anything better than her. "Hey Sarah. So there's this—" her words died on her lips as she took in my current emotional position. "What happened this time?"

"Apparently he went to California in the States last summer and _met someone_!"

"Sarah. He met her _last summer_ in _California_. It's over between them. You have nothing to worry about. Well besides Kate…Kate you should worry about."

I can't believe I was so stupid. OFCOURSE! How could they continue whatever they had if they're thousands of miles away from each other? "Thanks Erica."

We took our seats just as the bell rang and a girl I had never seen before stood up at the front of the class by the teacher. She had long dark red hair with a blue streak on the side and blue eyes. No. That's impossible; it can't be the same girl…that's crazy. Besides, she has a blue streak in her hair, the girl in Ethan's story didn't. "Class I would like you to meet our new student: Christina Baulregaurd."

…."Hi."

**Aren't I evil? Don't update for weeks and leave you with THIS?! Oh well I should update again soon. And the ending: I know; cliché but I thought the story could use another twist sooo….that happened. Again; thank you 1234breez for the idea of Christina. Until next time.**


End file.
